thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zia Grace
Zia Grace is the District 4 Female whose district partner is her brother, Percy Grace. She is not finished. She's in my second generation tributes. Zia was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Zia Grace Age: 18 District: 4 Gender: Female Personality: I'm incredibly despicable and just pure evi l. I love watching people suffer and coming up with my own schemes to kill people. I love the smell of fresh blood pouring out of cuts and am very reluctant in trusting my allies. I'm very suspicious and make sure that I don't do anything wrong. Finally, I'm a hard worker because trust me, I'll do anything to get home. Weapons: After living in District 4 for a while, you begin to learn how to use a trident, well, except for my brother of course. As a secondary weapon, I'll use a spear '''since there good for both range and melee attacks. Other than that, I'll use a '''bow and arrow if I get my hands on one. I love shooting arrows into poor victims heads. Backstory: I went to the Career Academy ever since I was a little girl. My parents loved me so much more than my little pipsqueak of a brother. He's so weak that he doesn't even know how to use a trident! And he's from 4! That's just a disgrace and embarassing. Both of my parents are victors. They want the same to happen to me. If Percy would have been stronger, maybe they would have wanted him to be a victor as well, but he didn't so I'm under a lot of pressure. I know that during the Games, one mistake could cause you to die. So I've trained myself to think fast under a situation that I do mess up. At the Career Academy, I was a big name. Anyone who knew me, well, basically everyone knew that I would be a victor for these Games. I don't brag; I'm not a cocky bastard. However, I am smart. Nobody realizes how smart I am. Just think about it when I throw my spear or shoot some arrows. I think about the angle that I have to throw my spear at to hit the target. If you throw it too far, it'll just end up alarming the victim and give them a chance to flee. If you use too little power, it might just bounce off the person. It requires skills. When I was 7, we had a brother. Percy was so excited, hoping that the baby would end up being like him and give him the chance to have a "nice" sibling as he put it. Well, that sort of backfired. The baby, Psuedon, ended up loving me much better. He followed in my footsteps. When he was 5, I had my own little minion who would do anything for me. And I mean risk his life for me. Percy was basically the forgotten child, I was the center of attention, and Pseudon was the baby. All of us ended up going to the Career Academy though to make it proud. Before I went, though, I grabbed Percy by the collar and lifted him off his feet. My parents weren't watching so I wouldn't get in trouble. I told him, "If you tell anyone I'm your sister, I'll throw a spear into your chest." He gave a gulp before I dropped him and, just to freak him out, punched him in the gut. However, everyone knew that we were siblings. My friends would laugh as we'd watch my brother and I'd blush with embarassment. He just wasn't . . . a Career. He was weak, Careers are strong. In fact, I don't even think he should still be alive to this day. With all that he's been doing at the Career Academy, I thought his little heart would run out of energy. Pseudon, though, was incredible. We'd throw spears with each other and we'd always threaten other people. I'd love the looks on their faces as we'd almost throw them off guard when I'd say something to them, and once they turn around Pseudon's holding a knife towards there neck. That was our classic. We were the pranksters at the Career Academy! With my friends, I was completely different. I was the gossip queen. I would spread rumors, mainly revolving around my brother, and other weaklings. Everyday would be a new rumor. Whether it was Percy still wears fish underpants or if he can't use a trident. Whatever it was, it made his life miserable. Then came the reaping when I was 18, the last time my name was in the bowl. I volunteered right before the escort could even welcome us. Then, Pseudon was reaped and Percy volunteered. Two siblings going into the Games. All I could do was laugh because I knew that Percy would be an easy kill. Strengths: I'm extremely fast, running three miles every morning at the Career Academy so I'm fit. I'm also strong and very accurate. I've trained myself to think fast in situations where I mess something up. Usually, though, when this happens, there dead in a minute because of my allies or because I'm that fast. Finally, I'm a great swimmer because I come from 4. Weaknesses: Like a normal Career, I'm not stealthy at all. Birds can hear me from a mile away so I usually watch the supplies while the Careers go hunting for animals. I also can't climb even if my life depended on it. I've never done it before and I never intend on doing it. I struggle a bit with plant identification and survival skills because I never intend on using them. I am however very suspicious, usually watching other people eat a plant first before actually doing so myself. Height: 5'7 Participated Games None Yet Trivia I'll do it when I'm not tired. Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Career Tribute